


Dark Intent

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Dark Intent

Dark Intent 

Mark the years, flowing past,   
Shadows dark on the wall,   
I recall 

Breach the doors of the tomb,   
Scent the darkness within,   
Let the slime of the stone seep in,   
Feel the pain.   
Take the black of the days that have gone,   
Tough the sorrow once more,   
Break the wound, let it ooze.   
Hold the past to your heart as a knife at your heart,   
Let its bite chill your blood.   
Seek the darkness of death at the end of the pain   
Let it come. 

1971


End file.
